Desde el Distrito 11
by Elatica
Summary: Thresh la miraba como a una hermana pequeña, siempre la protegía, la cuidaba... se aseguraba de que estuviera bien; era una extraña sensación sentir que ese era su deber. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer nada por esa niña inocente?


_**Este fanfic fue hecho para el reto **_**Noche de Supervivencia**_** del foro **_**Hasta el Final de la Pradera**_**. Espero lo disfruten.**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y bla, bla, bla.**

_**Desde el Distrito 11**_

Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos. En la cornucopia, en ese baño de sangre, evitó asesinar a alguien más. Había tenido que matar a unos cuantos, los necesarios; pero tenía que convencerse de que lo hacía para _regresar. _¿Cuántos tributos más acabarían en sus manos?

-Vete de aquí, niñita –advirtió cuando la sintió de nuevo tras de sí. Siempre pudo reconocer sus movimientos, por más ligeros que fueran. Rue.

_En el distrito 11 el aire era puro. El sol se difuminaba en el horizonte y la brisa era fresca. Era hora de volver a casa. _

_-Buena cosecha la de hoy ¿no? –dijo la pequeña Rue a su lado, con el mismo tono alegre de siempre. Él le sonrió afable y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Desde que se conocieron, ella no se le había despegado, había tenido que acostumbrarse a su presencia. La verdad, no le molestaba. Su sonrisa y su voz infantil le daban _esperanza_. Desde que se conocieron, la niña le había caído bien. Como no tenía familia más que su abuela, Thresh la miraba como a una hermana pequeña, siempre la protegía, la cuidaba... se aseguraba de que estuviera bien; era una extraña sensación sentir que ese era su deber. Era fácil hablar con ella, cosa que no se le daba bien con casi nadie. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Rue, él se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella._

_-Portate bien. –le indicó Thresh, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la barbilla._

_-¿Nos veremos mañana?_

_-Como siempre._

-No hagas como que no me conoces –susurró su voz, saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Hay que hacerlo. Tú deberías hacerlo –fulminó-. Puedo matarte con una sola mano en cualquier momento.

-Confío en que no lo harás.

-Estás en los juegos del hambre.

-Confío en ti –volvió a decir.

Thresh suspiró resignado. Sabía que Rue era terca cuando quería.

-No voy a aliarme contigo ¿entiendes? –le explicó con brusquedad- No voy a aliarme contigo para luego tener que matarte.

En ese momento vio como el rostro de Rue pasaba de una expresión divertida a la desilusión, y le dolió ser el causante de las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su pequeño rostro... él solo trato de ignorarlo.

-Quédate esta noche –concedió-. Pero por la mañana ya no debes estar aquí.

Rue asintió.

-Será mejor que busquemos leña para una fogata –sugirió-, o nos moriremos de frio.

Luego de recolectarla, él encendió el fuego.

Cuando la niña se quedó dormida junto a la hoguera, Thresh quiso llorar y ocultarse en la fría noche. ¿A nadie más le daba pena ese ser tan frágil? ¿No le daba vergüenza al capitolio matar a ese ángel? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada para detener aquello? ¿Por qué él no podía hacer nada por esa niña inocente? La miró. Su rostro estaba relajado y colmado de una paz extraña.

Ojalá ambos pudieran quedarse así, dormidos por siempre.

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en el rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Rue ya no estaba. No debió haberle dicho que se fuera, ¿Cómo iba a protegerse ella de un montón de matones cinco veces más grandes que ella? Thresh trató de confiar en que la pequeña era astuta. Pero si se hubieran aliado, quizás el habría podido hacerla llegar al final, y luego habría podido sacrificarse... porque ¿quién más que ella merecía ganar? Le habría gustado despertar esa mañana, y que Rue estuviera ahí sonriéndolo, observándolo dormir... dándole esperanza.

Thresh miró a la chica en llamas una vez más ¿debía matarla? Sí debía hacerlo... pero luego la recordó, pensó en _ella_, y en lo que habría hecho...

-Te dejo ir solo por esta vez, por Rue –y huyó de allí.

_**N.A**__**: Antes de ver la película pensaba hacer el fic acerca de Thresh, pero no sabía bien que enfoque darle. Tras ver la película me decidí, mi fic sería de Thresh porque me encanta. Me recuerda mucho a Katniss. Así que aquí esta, lo hice en poco tiempo, así que no sean muy duros conmigos. Dejen un review, no les cuesta nada y harían inmensamente feliz a una persona. **_


End file.
